In inkjet printers, there is a printhead or thermal or electromechanical device which deposits or prints ink onto the media, e.g., paper. There are also user-replaceable ink cartridges, which supply the ink required for printing. The replaceable ink cartridges may include that printhead or may supply ink to a permanent printhead. In low-end inkjet printers, these replaceable ink cartridges tend to be mounted on the carriage that scans over the media during printing. In these low-end inkjet printers, the replaceable ink cartridges are generally replaced from the top of the printer, the front of the printer, i.e., the side towards the outcoming printed paper, or somewhere in between. Because of the requirement for the replaceable ink cartridges to connect to the printer reliably and accurately, there are constraints on the kinematics on installing the replaceable ink cartridge.
Where the replaceable ink cartridges are installed generally from above, e.g., within the printzone and associated starwheel structure, either an articulated scanner (in an all-in-one printer) or cover (in a single function printer) is required, which adds cost. It also requires access from above, which can pose problems with accessibility and visibility if the printer is mounted on a shelf. Furthermore, physical constraints of the starwheels and the starwheel structure can conflict with the kinematic requirements of engaging the replaceable ink cartridge in the carriage. This can limit the allowable size and/or shape of the replaceable ink cartridge. This type of installation also typically leads to a kinematic path, which is not apparent to an uninformed printer user, requiring mysterious rotations and translations of the replaceable ink cartridge during installation.
Where the replaceable ink cartridges are installed generally from the front, e.g., to the left or right of the printzone and associated starwheel structure, an opening door is required at or near one corner of the printer, which adds cost for the door and for structural components to strengthen the corner of the printer base. Furthermore, the area to the left and right of the printzone is often used for mechanisms which maintain the health of the printhead, e.g., capping, wiping, spitting and/or priming, and replacing the ink cartridges there may add complexity, cost or additional size to those mechanisms.
In other front installation printers, the physical constraints of the starwheels and the starwheel structure can conflict with the kinematic requirements of engaging the replaceable ink cartridge in the carriage. This can limit the allowable size and/or shape of the replaceable ink cartridge. It also typically leads to a kinematic path which is not apparent to an uninformed printer user, requiring mysterious rotations and translations of the replaceable ink cartridge during installation.